His Wings Become Hers
by Chaos Yuki Imperial
Summary: Tragedy strikes a friend who falls comatose. She doesn't know what to do other than take his place until he comes back to her. Can she handle it on her own or will she need his help more than ever?    LeonxClaire Updated!   Please read and review
1. A New Call Of Duty

Footsteps thundered on the steel forms of the bridge as two agents were racing against time as an approaching army of undead was approaching, closing in on them. They halted stumbling a bit as reality played a cruel joke. Their only means of escape was out. They slowly peered over the side to see just how deep of hole it was. A slow shiver traveled up their spines when even then they couldn't see the bottom.

"Well, Leon, I'd say we've gotten ourselves into a mess yet again." she spoke with a sarcastically pleasant tone.

With a quick 'hnn' Leon looked over at his partner, giving a slow but easy smirk. "This is easy compared to what we've had to face Claire." He held up his pistol and shot a few zombies that were getting too close for comfort.

Both agents were forced to back away until their heels slipped on the edge. Trapped like rats in a maze of hell. Leon and Claire held themselves ready, the horde only getting closer to them. Leon brushed hair out of his face and turned around.

"Well,"

There was a moment of silence from Claire before she turned around and nodded to him. They took two steps back then with a short running start, jumped off the bridge and began to plummet into the darkness. The wind rushed passed their faces as their adrenaline rush became the instinct to survive.

"Are you sure this was a good idea!" Claire yelled over the sound of rushing air.

Leon himself wasn't even sure if what they had just done was they smartest move in the world. The air was whistling in his ears making it incredibly hard for him to hear anything he was trying to say or what Claire was saying. After what seemed like forever, the bottom of the gorge was coming into view, and Claire visibly gulped. Leon reached out and grabbed a group of vines, trying to slow his descent down, when he pushed off and grabbed Claire's hand, both of them slamming against the rock wall.

"Gah!" Claire held her aching shoulder, as she turned her attention up at the zombies starting to fall off the downed bridge. They fell passed them as they hit the ground, splattering like watermelons falling from a twenty story tower. She looked away and found her arms around Leon's neck as he started to climb up onto a ledge.

Claire rolled on the ground, her chest rising and falling as she heaved for air. Leon sat there and looked up. His PDA started to ring as he looked at it. He stepped away and looked at the screen.

"Leon, are you alright?" Ingrid Hunnigan gazed at Leon through the camera on his phone.

Leon rubbed his eyes and nodded, "Yes, Claire and I just barely escaped from the compound. They knew we were coming, so they released the T-virus on all the researchers there and erased all the data on the computers."

"That is not good. I'll send a copter out your way for pick up."

"Thanks." Leon looked over at Claire before something loud rang in their ears. Claire was on her feet and looking up at the bridge.

"Leon, looks like there's a new version of Trenchy!" She yelled as the Tyrant suddenly leapt off the steel structure and straight down towards them.

"Looks like he got a wardrobe change!" he yelled, before looking at Hunnigan.

"Be careful Leon."

"Aren't I always?" With those three words, Leon hung up and jumped, tackling Claire out of the way of the landing Tyrant. The ground shook violently as the massive B.O.W landed with a crash, leaving a small crater in its wake. Claire and Leon looked over their shoulders, at the Tyrant then at each other before scrambling to their feet. The tyrant chased after them effortlessly, keeping up with the panicked agents.

Leon motioned with his hand for them to split up, but Claire just simply shook her head. If they were to survive this they needed to stay together. The Kennedy gave a quiet sigh as they ran. Claire paused and grabbed Leon's arm pulling him into a tunnel that seemed to lead up to the surface.

"Hurry, Trenchy's right behind us!" Leon yelled, both agents running through the winding upward tunnel.

"Look!" Claire pointed up ahead as she saw moonlight. They burst out of the tunnel and tumbled along the ground before catching themselves. "Now we have room to fight." Claire shot at Trenchy as she was trying to get back to the car, which was a fair distance away.

Leon stood beside Claire, unloading each ammo clip into its head or chest. Somewhere, anywhere trying to find its weakness, but it was as if there was no weakness, just an unstoppable monster.

"L-Leon, look!" Once again Claire's voice sounded panicked as another one of the Tyrants seemingly strolled towards them.

"Oh shit." Leon scowled as he turned his head.

The Tyrants closed in on them causing them both to go back to back. They were staring at their ends as one Tyrant was hard enough, but two, there was no way they were going to survive. They were going to need a bloody big miracle if they were going to survive even the next two minutes. Time seemed to slow as the reality of their fates came to fruit in their minds. Leon and Claire looked over at each other over their shoulders and took deep breaths. This was the end of the line for them. They both put a hell of a fight over the last fifteen years.

"Well Claire, I guess this is good-bye. It's been a pleasure working with you." Leon said calmly, keeping his gun trained on the tyrant in front of him.

"I guess so." Claire chuckled under her breath as she watched the Tyrant's close in on them. "Definitely not the rookie cop I knew back in Raccoon City."

With a simple but unrecognizable smile, Leon's shoulder's seemed to drop a bit. "I can the say the same about you. You're not an inexperienced biker girl anymore."

Blood spattered the ground, but it wasn't Leon or Claire's blood that stained the soil. One of the Tyrants had been killed by an unknown assailant. Leon pushed Claire away as the one living B.O.W swiped at them, but sent Leon flying into a rock, causing the Government Agent to fall unconscious.

"Leon!" Claire screamed as the Tyrant soon turned its attention to her. She struggled to get to her feet, searching for her gun with one hand. Trenchy got even closer to her when another shot went straight through its head, spraying blood onto Claire as it seemed to just collapse. There was no head left on its body. "What in the world?" Claire's gaze traveled around the rocky terrain.

There was nothing around. Some unknown face had just saved their lives, yet didn't want to be thanked. That was rather odd even for Claire. Her mind snapped back to reality as she ran over to Leon and slid to her knees. She grabbed her first aid kit out of her pack and started to tend to his wounds.

"Claire, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself." His eyes were barely open as he forced himself to talk. His eyes closed as his breathing got ragged.

"Leon, stay me now." She said as she wrapped his head up in a bandage working quickly. Leon was slowly slipping in and out of consciousness. His head was rising and bowing. Claire was working fast now as she laid him down on the ground. "Leon, you stay with me got it." She said with a worried, but slightly stern tone.

Leon slowly reached up, and touched her cheek. He slid his other hand behind her head, and brought her down slowly, pressing his lips against hers. Claire squeaked out of sheer surprise, but didn't resist the kiss as she returned it. His hands slipped away as he fell into a coma, laying there, his eyes closed.

Claire rose up; her face was the colour of the reddest tomato. The wind began to kick up as she looked to the sky only to see their helicopter landing. She shielded her eyes from the dust that was being thrown in to the air.

"Ms. Redfield, are you alright?" The pilot yelled over the roar of the rotors.

"Yes, but Leon's hurt! He won't respond!" She called back, staying low with Leon in her arms.

The pilot nodded and went back to the helicopter, and got a stretcher. "Help me get him onto it." With a simple and solemn nod, Claire helped the copter pilot lift Leon onto the stretcher. They carried him to the helicopter and strapped him in securely before the pilot jumped in. Claire followed suit and closed the door to the helicopter. She motioned with her hand to take off as zombies began to flood the area they were just in.

Claire fell back, leaning her head against the helicopters wall, and stared at the ceiling. She slowly touched her lips, as her skin was covered in goosebumps. Leon kissed her. Did that mean he had feelings for her from Raccoon city when they first met? So many questions whizzed in her head, only to give her a massive headache. Claire rested Leon's jacket over top of him to keep him warm as they returned to civilization. They were lucky to have already been vaccinated, so any infection from being bit by zombies wouldn't turn them into a zombie themselves.

Luck? Maybe, but this time their luck came with a price. Claire didn't know if Leon was going to wake up or not. He just seemed so peaceful. Her eyes drooped, before finally closing as sleep overcame all her senses. Claire's head drifted to the side and stayed like that as if she were imagining Leon's shoulder being there. Suddenly his PDA went off forcing Claire to open her eyes. She reached into Leon's jacket pocket and pulled it out before pressing a button.

"Leon?" It was Ingrid Hunnigan again when she paused. "Wait, you're not Agent Leon."

"No, I'm Claire Redfield." She rubbed her eyes.

Hunnigan paused and looked at her. "Where is Leon?"

With those three words, Claire fell silent as she turned the PDA around, showing Hunnigan the comatose Leon. There was a soft, shocked gasp from the woman. Claire turned the PDA around and faced it towards her.

"What happened?" Hunnigan asked her tone full of worry, not only for Leon but now Claire as well.

"We were attacked by what we thought was only a single Tyrant B.O.W, but as we made our way up a tunnel to what we thought was safety, another Tyrant B.O.W appeared. We were trapped until something or someone shot one Tyrant dead. Leon saved me," Claire paused in the middle of her explanation. If he hadn't pushed her, he wouldn't be in this state. "The Tyrant got a hard hit in on him and threw him into a pile of large rocks. He hit his head hard. The last Tyrant was killed by the same unknown." She calmly but tiredly explained.

Hunnigan listened to Claire's explanation intently. "Understood, I'll have a hospital prepare a room immediately for Leon. You should also get yourself checked out Ms. Claire."

"Please just call me Claire."

"Alright," Hunnigan gave a weak smile. "On that note Claire, I do suggest you get yourself checked out as well. We'll have our finest doctor's look after Leon."

The Redfield nodded quickly, as she leaned against the wall once more. She took a deep breath. "How many cases does Leon have that he's to be assigned to?" She asked with serious tone.

"Numerous, may I ask why exactly?"

Claire looked at Leon as her eyes closed. "I'll take over his cases until he's better."

There was silence from Hunnigan before she started typing something in. "Welcome to the Special Government Task Force, Agent Claire Redfield."

_I guess this is where my next step in life begins._ Claire gave this a lot of consideration before she had even asked Hunnigan about it. The helicopter landed and Leon was rushed into Emergency to find out what was wrong. No one could tell what had truly happened, but he had fallen into a comatose state. Claire was informed of this and her suspicions had been proven true.

She sent her notice of quitting to Terra-Save that day as she now worked in place of Leon. Anytime Claire did have some free time it was to visit Leon in the hospital. The room was decorated with flowers and cards from Chris and Jill; even Ashley sent him a card. Claire stood in the door way, Leon's jacket draped around her shoulders as she slid her arms through the sleeves, putting her hands in her pockets and walked off.


	2. Escalation

Weeks went by as if a day had passed. Claire was so busy with all the assignments she was on, that she barely had any time to visit Leon in the hospital. She looked at her watch, noticing how late it actually was as she rubbed her eyes, putting a case file down. A possible terrorist act needed to be investigated especially because of rumors that the T-Virus was involved. Claire pulled on the jacket, and holstered her gun as she then left her government issued apartment to visit Leon even if it was for a few minutes. The helicopter was going to pick her up there anyways. She played with the PDA in her pocket as she drove to a secluded spot to park her car, before continuing on foot to the hospital.

"Excuse me I would like to visit Leon Kennedy in room two seventeen." Claire flashed her government ID as the receptionist nodded and allowed her to go. Foot steps echoed as she entered the elevator. A quick press of the second floor button was done and the doors slid closed. She crossed her arms and listened to the music that was being played. _Beethoven, must be Moonlight Sonata, first movement_. Claire deduced as she hummed along to it in her head. There was a cha-chunk as the elevator came to an abrupt stop. Her eyes scanned around before her head tilted up as the top of the elevator cover was missing. She could see a shadow but the figure was hidden from sight very well. Claire slowly moved her hand to the grip of her gun, flicking the strap off her holster.

"No need for weapon Ms. Redfield. I'm not here for a fight" An Asian woman jumped into the elevator. It was none other then Ada Wong, whom she hadn't seen since Raccoon City. Even now, Ada rubbed Claire the wrong way. "I see you still aren't too fond of me."

"What gave it away?" Claire crossed her arms and swayed her hips to the side a bit to emphasize her point.

Ada stood unaffected by Claire's obvious disliking for her. "Ms. Redfield, I'm only here to warn you." She spoke calmly, making Claire raise a brow.

"What are you talking about?" That question seemed to haunt her several times over while working for the President.

"You're about to stumble upon something bigger than even the Kijuju incident."

Claire opened her mouth but fell silent as she gathered her thoughts. She kept asking herself _What would Leon do?_ Compared to him, she was still a novice. She looked away for a moment as she finally thought of something to ask. "Ada, what about-" Claire cut herself off when she blinked and noticed that Ada was gone yet again.

Something bigger than the Kijuju incident, how could there be anything bigger than that? The elevator mysteriously started working again as she was taken to the second floor. The doors opened to a quiet floor as Claire strode out. She stood once more in the doorway of room two seventeen, gazing at Leon in his slumbering state.

"Leon," She sat down at his bedside and stroked his cheek. "It's been two months since you fell into this sleep… When will you come back to me…?" Claire spoke with a hushed voice. An uneasy silence filled the room as Claire sat there with a sigh.

"Ms. Redfield?" An unfamiliar voice rang in her ears.

Claire looked up to see a young woman, blonde standing there. "Mmm yes, and you are?" She asked curiously, but calmly.

"I'm Ashley Graham; Leon saved my life around nine years ago. I heard what happened and thought I'd pay him a visit. I didn't think anyone else was here." She said with a confident tone.

Ashley Graham. That name rang a bell in her head for some reason. That's when it clicked. She was the former Presidents daughter. Claire stood and held out her hand in greetings. Ashley calmly shook her hand before she took a seat in a chair that was at Leon's bedside.

Claire was silent as she watched Leon's chest rise and fall. His face was peaceful and it still made her wonder how he was so peaceful after what happened. She rested her hand on his before her PDA started beeping. It was time for her to leave.

"It was nice finally meeting you Ashley. Leon spoke nice things about you." Claire said before standing up and shrugging the jacket back on. "I have to get going, my rides here."

"Good luck and be careful Ms. Redfield."

Claire looked over her shoulder at Ashley. "Aren't I always?" And without another word, she disappeared down the hallways to the elevator. _Aren't I always? _Claire thought to herself. She patiently tapped her foot as Moonlight Sonata played in her ears once more. The doors slid open, as winds gusted on the helipad. She shielded her eyes as she ran to the chopper.

"Are you ready Agent Redfield?" The pilot called over the noise.

"Yes!"

Both people slid into the chopper. Claire watched the ground shrink to the size of a child's play mat. She slowly opened the case file again and read over it. The mission was simple. Go to Hong Kong and meet up with her informant. Shouldn't be too hard, right? The picture of her informant slid out into her lap. Claire picked it up and turned it around to find a name on the back: _Min Yu_.

"Min Yu, nice name." She leaned her head back against the wall, still half expecting Leon to be beside her. That longing never really left her. She pulled the jacket around her tighter and put her hands in the pockets and paused.

She pulled a small teddy bear key chain out of the pocket and realized that Leon would never carry this around with him. He's to, well professional to have it on him. That's when it dawned on her. This must have been the key-chain that Ada had given to him.

"He kept this?" She sighed to herself. She remembered him mentioning something along the lines of 'She's like a part of me I can't let go' was he talking about Ada? This was no time for jealousy or anything like that. Claire knew she had a mission to concentrate on. That and he never kissed Ada, which kind of gave her a warm feeling in her heart.

"Ms Redfield, we'll be over Paris soon. We need to refuel."

"Understood," she called over the noisy rotors again. The Eiffel Tower came into view as it caught Claire's immediate attention. She tilted her head in awe. "Now that's a beautiful sight." She whispered to herself.

They landed in the Paris airport near a refueling station. Claire remained aboard as the pilot jumped out and ran to order a refueling. She opened her wallet and looked at the pictures of her, Chris and Jill together for a family portrait like photo.

"It's nice to see Jill and Chris finally happy together." Her eyes fell to the ring on Jill's hand. Chris had proposed to her not too long after they had returned from Africa. Married with two little ones, it was a heart warming picture. Claire honestly loved being an aunt. Her little niece and nephew were such sweethearts.

"We're ready to go again Ms. Redfield."

She gave a thumb's up before closing her eyes and settling into Leon's jacket, or well her jacket for now. It was large on her, but kept her warm either way. The rotors started up once more as they lifted off from the ground to continue to China. Claire closed her wallet and put it in her pocket before she gave a loud sigh.

Her eyes slowly drifted closed as she slept for a few hours. But that peaceful sleep was interrupted fairly quickly as the helicopter spun out of control.

"We've been hit! We've been hit!" The pilot screeched into the mouth piece. Claire held onto the railings as she swung the door open and looked out at what hit them. She cranked her head up to see that a large mutated bird or creature of some sort was trying to break the rotors and was succeeding. The sudden cold air nipped at her exposed skin of her legs. She looked down at where they were. The Swiss Alps no wonder it was so cold.

"Son of a bitch," Claire pulled her gun out of its holster and shot the bird several times. The bird let go the chopper as they suddenly plummeted towards the ground. Claire held on for dear life to the railings trying not to fall out. Leon's jacket whipped off her arms because of a great gust of air. "No!" She jumped and caught it, as she now fell towards the freezing snow below. The wind rushed passed her face, no there to catch her this time.

_Claire, hold on!_ She could have sworn she heard Leon's voice just then. Claire opened her eyes to find herself on top of someone who seemed to try and catch her. The persons face was covered in a scarf. There was a light and pained groan from the person.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry." Claire scrambled to get off the person who seemed to save her life.

Her savior sat up and rubbed their head. "It's alright." They pulled off the hood and pulled the scarf down. "Are you at least alright?" It was a woman. Short wavy strawberry blonde hair, striking green eyes and pale skin, and not very tall.

Claire couldn't help but stare for a moment, when she finally nodded. "What about the pilot? What about the chopper?" She exclaimed.

The woman fell silent as she pointed to a ridge where a tower of smoke was billowing from. Claire covered her mouth before she took a deep breath. The PDA in her pocket started beeping.

"Claire here," her tone turned serious faster than the woman could comprehend.

"Claire, are you alright?" It was Hunnigan.

Claire looked around, not sure if alright was the right word. "Yeah, but my chopper went down." Her gaze followed back to the tower of smoke.

"What about Harley?"

"He-" She sighed. "He went down with the chopper."

Hunnigan fell into silence. "God rest his soul, but right now, where are you?"

Claire looked around, "The Swiss Alps."

Hunnigan paused. "I'll send a chopper out to pick you up."

"No, that's an unwise course of action." The woman spoke up. "There are monsters in these parts that will take gladly take down any approaching air craft. Hundreds have died because of these creatures."

"And you are?"

"Tyra Sykes."

Hunnigan paused, as if she had heard that name before.

"I'll guide Claire," Tyra looked over her shoulder, "I'll take her to a town not far from here. She should be able to get a train to Hong Kong from there."

Claire paused when Tyra seemed to know where she was going. "How did you know I was on my way to Hong Kong?"

Tyra held out her case file to her. "It fell out of your jacket."

"I see," Claire's eyes seemed to narrow suspiciously before taking the file. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." With a sigh, having seen the suspicious look, Tyra pulled her hood over her head before turning to Claire. "Are you coming?"

Claire looked at Hunnigan who nodded. She turned her PDA off and began to trudge through the snow, her legs freezing. Tyra's gaze rose to the sky, noticing that blizzard was coming in, which for anyone out in this region meant trouble. The strawberry blonde trekked faster, navigating towards a cave to escape the oncoming storm.

"Claire this way!" She called motioning for the cave.

Both women ran towards the safety of the cave when a tremor under the snow caused what they thought to be a solid path to give way under them.

"Whoa!" They screamed in shock.

An avalanche roared down the mountain slopes concealing any evidence that either of them had been there, even the where the ground gave way looked as if nothing every happened.

Silence claimed the frozen white wasteland, as the only noise was the wind gusting, as the blizzard hit full force. Shadows seemed to stalk the hills. And what lay half-buried in the snow was Claire's PDA, beeping.

No one was there to answer it.

Only silence.


	3. Truth Be Told

_Claire…_

"…"

_Claire wake up…_

She rolled a bit and groaned. "Leon…" She opened her eyes to what she thought was Leon but when her sight cleared it was Tyra looking at her concerned, with blood streaming down her face.

Tyra sighed relief as she sat back. "Thank god, you're awake." she leaned against the cave wall, leaning her face.

"Where are we?" she sat up and cringed. "Dammit," Claire held her wrist as she believed it to be broke.

The guide crawled over to her, and looked at her wrist. "You're fine, it's just a bad sprang" She made a splint out of long flat rocks, and tied them to her wrist with cloth. "That should hold until we get out of this place." Even Tyra didn't know where they were, and that was never a good thing. "Do you have a gun?"

"Yes," Claire went to pull it from the holster to show her, "Or I did have a gun."

Tyra nodded and looked around. "We'd better tread carefully." She said as her attention went to Claire. "There are weird things going on here."

"What kind of weird things?"

"There are creatures here that don't even belong. Like bears, big ones. But they stain the snow red because for some reason, their skin peels away if you shoot or hit them with anything."

_Has to be the T-Virus._ Claire instantly thought to herself.

"Even the villagers at the base of the mountains are getting sick and dying. People say they rise from the dead to exact revenge on those who did them wrong by devouring their flesh." Tyra rubbed her arm. "I came out here to try and avoid that sickness. I just ran into bigger problems."

With Tyra explaining her situation to her, it confirmed her suspicion of the T-Virus being used in these parts. Claire went to pull her PDA but paused then searched her being. "My PDA, it's gone"

"It must have fallen out when we fell."

Claire cursed under her breath, before getting to her feet. "Well, best we find our way out of here."

Tyra nodded and started walking, wiping blood from her face. She winced from touching the gash in her head from when she landed. The tunnels seemed to wind in every direction possible. The openings into the next sections were getting smaller and small until they had to walk sideways in order to just get through. It was such a tight squeeze for them as the rocks were jagged that the sharp edges cut at their legs. Tyra winced again as her cheek was cut. Claire was trying to mark their path when light struck their eyes. Both women were forced to squint their eyes as the metallic reflection off the machinery almost blinded them.

They cautiously stepped out into the open of what looked like a B.O.W. mess production compound? Claire paused, her facial expression stone cold. Tyra went to say something when she found a hand over her mouth. Claire shook her head, motioning for her to stay quiet.

"The Gold King must make his return. It is inevitable." a female's voice rang in Claire's ears.

_The Gold King…?_ Claire pulled Tyra into a corner and out of sight as a tall, shapely woman strode passed them, her hand on head-set as she spoke. There was a large Umbrella insignia on the back of what resembled Jill's battle suit from Africa. _Umbrella?_ This caught her off guard. They had stumbled upon a hornets nest.

"That Redfield girl will be dealt with accordingly." She paused in her sentence. "Yes sir," the woman halted in her stride and paused. "Very well sir." She hung up. "Tell the progress of the Gold King's body!"

"It is almost complete. We just need to finish the modification of the bio-matrix integration for his mind."

"Get it done!"

"Yes, Ma'am!" The scientists scrambled to get back to work. Claire's gaze fell to Tyra. She had to get her out of there and fast. Claire slowly turned to leave when she came face to face with a green scaly lizard B.O.W, Hunter. She tore out of their hiding spot, dragging Tyra along with her.

"What's going on?" She cried out in shock and fright.

"Just run!" Claire rushed down the hallway and barreled into a guard. She knocked him unconscious quickly ad stole the rifle from him. With Tyra behind her, Claire opened fire on the pursuing Hunter, having taken three rounds just to kill it. That display and noise set off the compounds alarms. "Shit." They needed to leave _now_.

_Intruder Alert! Intruder Alert!_

"Ho… boy, this is a problem." Claire watched guards trying to find them, searching the hallways.

_T-119 units have been activated. Repeat, T-119 units have been activated._

Clare watched as a door opened with the use of a card key. She slowly turned and opened a utilities closet and pushed Tyra inside. "Stay here and hide." Tyra gave a short reluctant nod and hid within the junk in the closet. Claire moved on hoping that the T-119 units weren't what she thought they were.

Tyra lost her fearful disposition as she pulled a head set out of her pocket and slipped it into her ear. "Myra Grey reporting," There was radio silence until it came to life.

"Have you infiltrated the Swiss compound?"

"Affirmative, but I ran into Claire Redfield from the incident back in the United States."

"Roger that, just continue your mission and retrieve the data on the Gold King."

"Yes sir," she paused, "What about Claire Redfield?"

There was silence on the radio, "Leave her be. She can handle herself. Your mission is to gather the Gold King data."

"Yes," She sighed in her head. "Sir," Myra removed the ear piece and shoved it back in her pocket. She pulled a pistol out from under the back of her shirt and peered out. Myra began to back track to the control room. When Myra arrived at the elevator, she noticed someone madly pressing the 'close door' button. She smirked and dove through just as they started to close. "Sorry, but this isn't my stop." She slammed the back of her gun into his head, knocking him unconscious. She grabbed the keycard off his body and put it in her pocket before putting her back to the side as the doors opened to the control floor. Myra peered around, her gun trained. She quickly tied up the unconscious man and put him aside before getting out. She found herself in front of the control room, but there were voices inside.

"The Redfield girl must not get further!" It was the woman from before. "And find the girl she was with!"

There was a short click as a gun was cocked, and the barrel being placed against her head.

"I'm right here." Myra said calmly. "Good to see you again."

"Myra," the woman scoffed, "Turned traitor have we?"

"I don't have time for you or this." She bashed the woman over the head with her gun, before she could react. She moved the unconscious body aside and went up to the console. "Now where did you hide the Gold King data is _and_ what are you planning?" Myra went through file after file until she finally came across what she was looking for. "Dear god…" With a few strokes of the keys, she copied all the information into the data chip that was hidden in her hair clip. She put the ear piece back on. "I've secured the data." She leaned on the console, when she hit a security cam switch and saw Claire fending off several Tyrants and being backed into a corner.

"Ms. Grey, return to base immediately, that is a direct order." Her employer ordered.

She watched Claire before pulling her ear piece out and throwing it into her pocket. Myra started to madly type, trying to separate the Tyrants from Claire. She watched the screen as she typed. A security door suddenly slammed down in front of Claire and her attacker, giving her time. With that done, she herself had to get out of there.

Claire stared at the wall that came out of nowhere. The wall was taking a hell of a beating, which meant don't hang around and watch. Get the hell out of there. She shouldered the shot gun and started running. Who helped her and was Tyra still okay? She needed to find this out. Every moment counted as she was dodging bullets as she ran down the hallways. It reminded her of the Paris lab all over again, just this time, no way out through a window. Claire opened fire only to wound, when the song of the undead played in her ears. Her shoulders tensed as the alarm screeched.

_Warning, Bio-hazard Prevention Protocols are now in affect._

Claire rubbed her forehead. "That could only mean one thing." She turned a corner and surely enough there was a horde of zombies just wondering the halls. "Easy enough as it is." Claire held up the shot gun and cocked it. She started running towards the horde, shooting any zombies that dared to get close to her.

The woman slowly started to wake. "Son of a bitch," she rubbed her head and pulled herself up. She stumbled over to the consol and checked what Myra had stolen from them. "You little wench." She picked up the pa phone. "Forget the Redfield. Get the other girl. She has stolen important data!" She screeched.

"Other girl? What important data?" Claire paused as the thumping ended as she shot several zombies. "Wait, Tyra!" She started running, figuring they had found her.

It wasn't a case of they had found her, it was that Tyra had found the control room and stole everything on the Gold King project. She ran down the hallway, and turned a corner, running into a T-119 Tyrant. She ouffed and looked up. Tyra's eye twitched as she then turned and saw the corridor cut off by another.

"How many did they release?" She asked turning on her heel, seeing one more. "Shit and I'm too close for a kill shot." Tyra said to herself, hiding her gun once more as Claire came screaming around the corner and shot the one in Tyra's direct path. It fell from one shot, but was no where near dead.

"Come on!" She yelled.

Tyra didn't need to be told twice as she ran towards Claire who just started running. The fallen Tyrant rose to its feet and gave chase along with its other units. Claire navigated the turns and hallways, having no idea of where they were going. Any place was better than here at the moment. The women traced their ways back to where the production center was and stared at the ground level.

"Oh,"

"Dear,"

"God,"

Both women stared in terror and awe that was waves of B.O.W's and zombies that now littered the underground compound. Claire pulled a second shot gun off a dead guard and decapitated him just in case he had been infected.

"Here." She handed Tyra it. "Know how to use it?"

Tyra nodded and cocked the gun, and started shooting anything that came their way. They were excellent kill shots. Claire was stunned at the fact as she was such a good shot. Claire and Tyra were back to back, mowing down zombies and every type of B.O.W imaginable.

"We're running out of ammo." Tyra yelled, as her hair clip was swipe out of her hair. It skidded along the ground to the edge.

_Bio-hazard Prevention Protocol is now in effect. Ground floor containment Area one subduction initiated. _

The industrial strength latches began to unhinge themselves as it started to slide down. The entire compound shook as the one piece of the massive zone slid into an inferno that was rising quickly.

Claire managed to grab the hair clip and hold it against her, as a Tyrant charged her. Tyra lined up and shot the Tyrant dead center in the head, killing it. Claire and Tyra gazed over the side and down with a slight gulp. There were two Tyrants left as well the B.O.W's that were making their way up the stairs towards them.

_Area two, subduction initiated._

The room began to shake as the second large platform went plummeting into the inferno. Tyra grabbed Claire's hand and started running, dodging the Tyrant's strikes to the best of her abilities. She hit a button, and a security door came down in the path of the Tyrants.

_Area three, subduction initiated._

The entire compound shook as the final section plummeted. Tyra sat down and sighed relief, looking at Claire with tired eyes.

Claire was more interesting in the hair piece than Tyra at the moment. How was she going to get that back without completely blowing her cover?

"Come on, we should keep moving. I think I saw an escape tunnel down one of the hallways while we ran." She said pushing herself to her feet. "Claire?"

When Tyra spoke her name for the second time, it snapped Claire back to reality. "Yeah, let's go." She got up, following Tyra's lead.

The only things in the halls at that point were zombies. They were easily dealt with if given enough time. Claire placed the hair clip in her pocket, as she returned her entire attention to what was going on finally. They came across a lower level security room that had access to the mainframe. Claire slipped away and inserts the data chip trying to find out what was on it.

"I see you've discovered our master plan Ms. Redfield." She felt a gun pressed against her head. "Too bad you aren't going to see the day the master reawakens."

"Y-You plan to bring him back!" She exclaimed only to be knocked aside.

"Yes, and more importantly, bring about the world he desired. Where humanity is judged and pays for their crimes." She boasted quite proudly. "Oh and your little friend Tyra, oh I mean Myra, that's her real name, used to work with us. Did you not know that? Myra or Tyra or whatever you want to call her, was an Umbrella employee. She was the one who spearheaded this entire operation until she went rogue."

Claire sat there in shock. "No, she saved my life. How can she be one of you?"

"Correction, she was one of us." She scoffed. "Little witch turned traitor. Now she's a spy for who knows and I don't really care."

Claire sat there but couldn't believe what she was hearing. Tyra seemed like such a nice normal person.

"Now since we can't have you exposing our plans," She held her gun to Claire's head, "I'll have to say goodbye right here." She cocked the gun.

"Carlota!" Myra shot the woman's hand. It gave Claire time to grab the data chip, her shot gun and get to her feet.

Carlota growled in pain as she reached for her gun, only have it shot away. "Smart move Myra, but not smart enough." She leaned on the panel, and the self-destruct was initiated. "The body has already been moved and the data you have is useless."

_Self destruction sequence initiated. All security doors have been unlocked. All staff and workers must evacuate the premises immediately. Self destruction sequence initiated. All security doors have been unlocked. All staff and workers must evacuate the premises immediately. _

"Good bye ladies." Carlota vanished through an escape hatch, clutching her wounded hand.

Myra sighed, "Claire, we need to leave now."

Claire held Myra at gun point, keeping the hair clip near her. "How can I trust you after what you've done?"

_You don't even know what I've done._ She sighed in her head. "Claire, give me the data chip. It's imperative that I take it to stop them."

"You used me to find this place." Now Myra knew that Claire wasn't thinking straight since she was assuming things that weren't even true.

"No," She took a single step forward. It alerted Claire, who raised the shot gun to her head.

"Stay back." She demanded.

Myra expertly and quickly disarmed her and now had Claire at gun point. "Give me the data chip." Claire flat out refused and reached for the shot gun. "Claire…" She sighed and managed to remove the data chip off Claire's person. "Good bye Claire." Myra ran off, leaving Claire to evacuate the compound on her own.

"MYRA!"

She just barely managed to get herself up as she limped over to the computer and began to search for a map that would lead her to safety. "Dammit."

_Self-destruct sequence has been activated. T-minus five minutes till self-destruction. _

Claire started running, having finally found a map that lead to an escape route. She slammed into walls while trying to take sharp corners.

_T-minus three minutes till self-destruction._

Time seemed to slow as Claire made it to the tunnel leading for the surface. She ran as fast as she could, but felt like she was running in slow motion like a movie as explosions began to rip apart of the Umbrella compound. Any proof that it resided there was gone. The shock wave launched her a few feet into the air, but Claire impacted with snow, leaving her barely conscious. As if by a stroke of luck, her PDA (still beeping) slid down to her as she passed out from exhaustion.

_Claire… Don't give up._


End file.
